Campucho
CampuchoCuden, Steve (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Ghost in the Machine" (Final Draft April 15, 1997) (Script p. 02). Line reads: "We see the GHOSTLY FACE OF CAMPUCHO (not clearly, just enough to give us a foreshadowing) appear in the bubbling, gurgling, swirling oil and fumes..."Cuden, Steve (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Ghost in the Machine" (Final Draft April 15, 1997) (Script p. 31). Line reads: "This is CAMPUCHO, THE OIL-DEMON!" was a giant, demonic entity that lived in oil for millions of years. History Several million years ago, a demon named Campucho was trapped in an oil well created by decayed carboniferous matter such as dinosaur remains. It adapted to its surroundings and adopted the oil as its home.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 11:01-11:17, 11:28-11:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "And I have a theory. You see oil is created by decaying carboniferous matter such as dinosaur remains trapped under pressure for millions of years. What if, several million years ago, a demon got trapped in the ooze and it's been down there all this time?...Yes. It may seem slimy and disgusting by our standards but to the demon, it's home." In the late 1960s, the well was discovered and a refinery was built. However, Campucho was disturbed and began haunting the area to chase off the humans. Eventually, the workers refused to work anymore and the refinery was shut down and abandoned.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 09:07-09:13, 09:30-09:34, 09:36-09:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I just got off the phone with a crew foreman at the Hudson Oil River Refinery...The original owners of the oil field adjacent to the refinery abandoned the site over 30 years ago...No, workers refused to work there anymore because they believed the rig was haunted. They shut down the wells and the adjoining refinery. It was only reopened recently" 30 years later, the Hudson River Oil Refinery was restarted and the crude oil was disturbed again. During the night of a full moon, Campucho caused an electrical incident and tried to scare off the workers. The crude was processed and demonized gas was sent to several gas stations in New York. After unsuspecting drivers filled up on the gas, their vehicles were possessed and transmogrified into fearsome creatures. In the downtown area, a possessed bus drove into Battery Park and demolished the statue of John Ericsson, legendary engineer. The Ghostbusters were unable to exorcise it and were then attacked by a possessed airplane. After forcing it to crash, they linked the gas to the refinery. After performing a sweep, they found the whole area was brimming with P.K.E. and validated Egon Spengler's theory about a trapped demon.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 10:56-11:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "And the whole area was brimming with P.K.E. activity but we were unable to locate the source." Ecto-1 was later secretly tainted with the demonized gas, as well. The demon soon summoned all possessed vehicles back to the refinery. The Ghostbusters followed the legion through the Holland Tunnel and hoped to find the central locus of Campucho's powers. A stream of crude oil suddenly shot up and revealed the entity, covered in oil. It then began to draw ecto energy from the vehicles and became much stronger.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 16:36-16:42). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Amazing. He's drawing ecto energy from the vehicles and pulling it into himself and making it way stronger."Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 16:43-16:47, 17:06-17:13). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Way, way stronger. I don't know if we're gonna have enough proton juice to take him down...It's as if all the vehicles had little pieces of him in their gas tanks and now all the pieces are coming together as one big oily mess." To make matters worse, the oily exterior was too viscous and resisted the Proton Streams.Roland Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost in the Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 17:52-17:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Too much viscosity. The beams can't penetrate his oily exterior!" Roland Jackson sighted barrels of liquid detergent and gambled the team could punch a hole through the oil with it. They sucked in detergent through the Proton Guns and were able to clean off Campucho. The Extreme Ghostbusters quickly switched back to Proton Cannisters, blasted Campucho, and trapped it. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Ghost in the Machine" References Gallery Collages OilMineGhostinGhostintheMachineepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon Campucho01.jpg Campucho02.jpg Campucho03.jpg Campucho04.jpg Campucho05.jpg Campucho06.jpg Campucho07.jpg Campucho08.jpg Campucho09.jpg Campucho10.jpg Campucho11.jpg Campucho12.jpg Campucho13.jpg Campucho14.jpg Campucho15.jpg Campucho16.jpg Campucho17.jpg Campucho18.jpg Campucho19.jpg Campucho20.jpg Campucho21.jpg Campucho22.jpg GhostInTheMachine15.jpg Campucho23.jpg Campucho24.jpg Campucho25.jpg Campucho26.jpg Campucho27.jpg Campucho28.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:EGB Characters